


Winter Rising

by Ribby



Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chill of fall's end brings phantoms of many sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jou).



> For [](http://jou.livejournal.com/profile)[**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/), a ficlet in response to her gorgeous drawing of Angier (or at least, that's who *I* think it is), walking head-down into a grove of fall trees. With eyelashes!

  
The fall wind gentled the leaves off the trees, but was cuttingly cold even so. Angier paused to pull on gloves, flexing his fingers as he did so--numb fingers would do no one any good, least of all the man he meant to see.

As he smoothed the leather over his fingers, he wondered about the rumor he'd heard--that his shot had indeed taken two of Borden's fingers. He wondered, then, if Borden wore gloves in the chill of winter and the heat of summer, to hide his injury. And he wondered what it would feel like to be touched by those phantom fingers, snug in soft leather.


End file.
